User talk:Pharuan Undearth
Wikia Help If you have any queries about editing, then feel free to ask me or any of the mods about things. Also the Help section on the Front Page will tell you everything you need to know if you are unsure.--Eli the Tanner 02:21, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not a hundred percent sure but is there a way to become a mod. I never intentionly tried to muck up the page and only tried to revert it back to it orginal form. I still have a bit to learn on the editing end on things like the "undo" which i know what it means but not what it does, i thought it undid the entire page. Also, i want to help other by giving them adivce if they need it and also give them pointers that i learn as i go along. Oh, and thanks for fixing Drizzt and some of the code from your Profile it helped me i could lie and say i rewrote it to mirror yours but that's just stupid and it wastes time kind of like rewriting all the pages just to redo 1 edit. But finding out how to get my country on there was a pain, but the rest was easy to reconfigure and change to ME. Again thanks and cheers to your help and advice and thanks for letting me be a part of this Wikia.--Pharuan Undearth 06:06, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Added but not found 67.83.72.141 is one of the IP's I have used. I have no idea why I got kicked maybe I was kicked after 3 or so hours of not continually editing the page. Kinda pissed that I added a more precise creature info to not be credited hence my PU which i need to add more often, but it makes it seem more like a unknown contributor like my first day, lol. --Pharuan Undearth 05:28, March 12, 2011 (UTC) UTC Thanks for the links you added to my user page, but you also incorrectly changed my time zone. I mean.. I know the time from where I live! If you don't believe me Argentina is UTC-3, check here. Mpj 03:03, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Ahh yes i got confused with GMT sorry about that my friend. i go around cleaning up the site and also add things that are obvious and already have information on them. Sorry about that again i'm really sorry. P.S. i need to change mine then. Pharuan Undearth 03:29, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem, although it is kinda rude (I guess) to edit other user's User page. But again, no problem :P Mpj 03:48, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Dragons Thanks for editing a lot of the dragon pages. I love reading about dragons. To me, they are both the greatest enemies and the greatest allies for D&D. And there usually isn't that much information about them on here. So thanks man. And if you don't mind me asking, how do you get so many books over D&D? I can only ever find a few novels by R. A. Salvatore and Ed Greenwood, a few starter kits, and then a few Monster Manuals. Where do you get them from? Is there a store that you would recomend? Drow2626 04:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC)Drow2626 :If you check my list its mostly pdfs, which are mostly free(4Shared), so theres that, but when I "buy" real books i go to Barnes & Noble, also Amazon has all the books i have on my list and more; and if you use Amazon, I recomend you get new not used, unless it doesn't bother you. Plus I'm gonna clean-up Chromatics tonight and start on Metalics tomorrow. Pharuan Undearth 04:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Yugoloths as Demons Hi Pharuan. A lot of the articles you've been doing for creatures from the new Demonomicon such as Piscodemon are creatures that used to be known as Yugoloths. Their major interactions with the Realms have all been from when they were termed as such. I was wondering if you had any ideas about how to link existing yugoloth pages with their new demon terminology. hashtalk 06:46, May 20, 2011 (UTC)